


the balance between hate and love

by arato_yumi



Category: Durarara!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: A bit of Izaya flirting with Chuuya, Angst, Dazai and Izaya have a past together, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Shizuo+Chuuya..., Team Bonding, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arato_yumi/pseuds/arato_yumi
Summary: (What happens if you put Chuuya, Dazai, Shizuo and Izaya in the same room together? Can Shizuo handle Dazai? Does he get along with Chuuya? What about Chuuya? He’s faced with two jerks, each one with a twisted mind.)Plot: Izaya has decided to move into Yokohama and cause some chaos. This is of course followed with Shizuo chasing after him. Dazai is not going to let this ruin his master plans at finally obtaining the book so he’s willing to risk many peoples lives in order to stop him. Faced with feelings resurfacing again, Dazai decides to use Chuuya to his advantage. “You’re my partner, right?” Realizing half way through that Dazai was playing with him, Chuuya has to decide whether he’s worth it or not.





	1. Remember His Name

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters. Credit goes to Asagiri-sensei+Harukawa-sensei and Narita-sensei.

 

 

“That shitty mackerel better buy me a drink for doing all his shitty work.”  

 

Scoffing the orange haired boy looked down to kick some pebbles before coming to a halt looking at the purple bathed horizon.

One of his lackeys walking closely behind found it odd for his superior to stop so abruptly raised his voice to hesitantly ask a question, “Ne Chuuya-san, d-do you actually think we’ll meet him?”

“Drop the san.” Tilting his head Chuuya gave a wide smirk showing the lean of his neck semi-covered with a leather choker, “Are you scared of Dazai?”

“It’s just...he was one of our youngest executives. And we heard some pretty terrifying rumors about him.”

Clutching his stomach Chuuya whipped his head up laughing to the point of tears welling up. “Yeah, I guess he can be terrifying. But he is just a suicidal maniac looking to mess around with people before he offs himself.” Shrugging off answering the question Chuuya instead looked at the scattered pieces of garbage.

Picking up a small rock among the filth Chuuya let it bounce in the palm of his hand a few times before pulling back to launch it into the vast ocean letting it skip 7 times before going down. _I’m more worried about this mission he’s leading me on. Who the hell is this serene man?_

Ignoring the growing nervousness on the faces of his men, Chuuya continued on walking to the specified location that Dazai had sent him to. Along the way he noticed an array of destruction surrounding him, poles lifted from the ground, stop signs buried deep into the cement and a pair of sunglasses laying on the sidewalk. Chuuya bent down to pick up the sunglasses gently, observing them to see the obvious signs of a fight having occurred. The meeting place was just up the hill but he took the extra precaution in case of an attack. _That Dazai likes sending me to weird/violent places after all. Lazy bastard._

Standing in front of the barn house, a bloody hand print was pressed against the pristine white door. _Shit am I too late..._ Turning around Chuuya pressed a finger against his mouth signaling his men to stay on standby while he checked out the area. Activating his ability Chuuya kicked down the doors the tremors making the whole barn shake. Standing with confidence he looked left and right in the pitch black room before something caught his eye. In the corner of the room laid a man covered in numerous pieces of clothes soaked in blood. The shadows of the barn covering his face but the light made his colored eyes shine.

“Oy oy oy look who we have here.”

Present

“Just die.”

“Hmm. Is Chuuya proposing to commit double suicide with me?”

“Hah?! I’m telling you to go kill yourself!”

“I’m sorry Chuuya but I prefer dying with a beautiful woman not a _chibi_ like you~”

Aiming a kick towards Dazai’s head, Chuuya missed by a hairs width his foot connecting with the wall instead.

“I’ve said this numerous times already but I know the timing of your thrusts, kicks, and punches. Or else I wouldn’t have been a good-“

“Partner.”

Tilting his head up Dazai looked at him with half lidded eyes a chilling smile plastered onto his face. “Right?”

Releasing a long sigh Chuuya placed his weight on one foot and folded his arms over his chest. “So what do you want?”

“Why does Chuuya always asume I want something?”

“Because every time you open your mouth, only nonsense comes out of it.”

“I d-“

“Just get on with it.”

Coming up from his dodged position Dazai stood at full length towering over Chuuya by 21 cm. Both standing in front of an abandoned building after Dazai had sent a very persuasive message. “Did you like my present?”

Giving a deadpanned face Chuuya replied, “You blew up my car again.”

“I just knew Chuuya would understand what I meant by that!” Putting on his fake smile Dazai walked closer to Chuuya leaning down to whisper in his ear. “I need you to do something.”

Looking elsewhere Chuuya didn’t focus his attention on their close proximity instead observing the surrounding area in case of anyone coming by to listen or disturb them. “That’s rare of you...to be aware of your surroundings. Usually, this stuff doesn’t put you off.” Moving his head slightly Chuuya faced Dazai head on with a wide smirk, “Is he better than you?”

Dazai’s eyes shined with amusement but quickly went dark bugged by Chuuya insinuating someone being better than him. Adamant about proving him wrong Dazai leaned back, his posture becoming less tense. Sticking his hands into his pockets Dazai rocked back and forth on the heels of his foot. “No one can beat the great Dazai Osamu!”

“Sure.” Observing him for a few seconds Chuuya made the decision to turn and walk away leaving the incident as just Dazai provoking him again. “Well if that’s all then I’m leaving. Thanks for wasting my time.” Lifting his hand to wave Chuuya was stopped by a hand clutching his wrist.

“Chuuya.”

Eyes widening a bit by the tone of Dazai’s voice, Chuuya observed his face once more. His lips twitched a bit at the corners as well as his eyes seemed to have lost the light he was able to see beforehand. Lulling his voice to the smallest sound he whispered, “ _what’s wrong?”_

Before Dazai could even speak a bullet breezed between them almost hitting the corner of Chuuya’s hand before freezing having been caught by his ability. “Looks like we have company.”

Emerging from different openings a bunch of men dressed up in blue and yellow stood machine guns ready at hand.

“As expected they’re here.”

Lifting up an eyebrow Chuuya saw the slight frown on Dazai’s face.

“Chuuya I think you know what to do.”

“It’s always annoying being with you shitty mackerel.” Body glowing bright red as he activated for the tainted sorrow. “After this, you better replace my car.”

“You’re better off without it.”

Ignoring Dazai’s voice Chuuya quickly stopped the bullets sent straight towards him, sending them back with a greater force. Already taking down more than half the mob, Chuuya quickly ran up to kick one to knock down three more, their bodies creating a hole tearing down the abandoned building behind them. Having some fun and letting the adrenaline fill his veins, he grabbed the remaining people with his gravitational pull sending them pummeling to the floor. He couldn’t help the smile on his face as one escaped, running into the empty fields wide open for him to attack. Speeding towards the escapee, Chuuya planted his foot into the bottom of their back, grabbing their hair with his hand making them slide into the wet soil of the ground. Hoping to catch them at least half awake in order to question, Chuuya found himself disappointed when he lifted their head only to see closed eyes.

“Chuuya sure is violent. Want me to play some rock music?”

Finding a beeping found in the pocket of the guy, he threw it over to Dazai knowing that he could handle it. “That was a long time ago.”

“And yet I’ll never forget.” Directing a smile towards Chuuya, Dazai quickly scanned through the gang member’s phone before coming across the information he needed. “Do you remember how I asked you to do something for me Chuuya?”

“Yeah?”

Finding the thing he was looking for Dazai, brought up the phone to Chuuya’s face. “It seems that some organizations have come to our city.”

Reading the small letters from the persons flip phone, Chuuya’s eyes went wide after reading a certain part. _To any who see these so called special ability users, wipe them out. Except one that has bandages wrapped around_ _their_ _body. Bring him to me, half dead is okay, as long as he still talks. He has no special abilities against us humans._

“What is this?”

“They call themselves the blue squares.” Shrugging off the threat on his own body, Dazai placed a thoughtful hand on his chin. “It seems that another intelligent mind has come to the playing field.” Letting his face become thoughtful Dazai locked eyes with Chuuya, his face scrunched up. “Are you worried about me?”

“Who would be worried about you? You can die for all I care.” Chuuya’s hateful gaze never wavering even as Dazai displayed a mirthful expression. “So again what do you want?”

Taking out his phone and scrolling through various sources Dazai ignored Chuuya once more knowing he was driving him crazy. After re-reading the same passage over and over again, Dazai finally let himself give in to Chuuya. “Do you know what an informative is?” Taking Chuuya’s silence as a sign to continue on Dazai looked at his phone once more, “Well it looks like the one that has come into town is quite _t_ _roublesome._ ” Looking around he was able to find a nice dry patch to sit down on, “Actually if he comes to town I’m afraid that he’ll ruin my plans.”

“What do you mean?” _Afraid_ _...Dazai is?_

“You know of the town Ikebukuro right? Actually...Shinjuku seems to be where he’s more well known.”

Raising an eyebrow Chuuya was genuinely confused as to what was going on. Looking through his mental files he has a vague memory of that place being of importance but as to why he drew a complete blank. Dazai seemed to be waiting for him to answer but Chuuya couldn’t place any words to it, “No I don’t really remember.”

“Wel,l Chuuya put this through your small thick mind.” Dazai knew he was provoking Chuuya purposely but the subject itself got him irritated. “Never forget his name...”

“Orihara Izaya.”


	2. Don't Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching to Izaya's side of the story and how he got involved with the Blue Squares.

Speak only when spoken to, don’t move unless allowed to, and lastly

 

Don’t breathe unless you wish to die.

 

However ironic you feel these rules may be, they are almost like religion in the kingdom of information brokers. To them, it is a vicious cycle of violence, disloyalty, and anarchy. Meaning that even the slightest of slip-ups can lead to one’s death.

 

And their bosses oh so loved to watch _... _

 

They love the carefully calculated moves, the betrayal, the blood, the drama. It is a game in which they are the kingpins and the brokers their pawns.

 

But the bosses of this cruel game were ignorant of one thing…

 

The Information brokers were the ones truly in charge.

 

Just a few simple words from an information broker can ruin a whole gang. Working to both entertain their bosses and wreak havoc on their enemies. 

 

However these people do not work for just money, they instead work for anything that might give them more merit in their line of work. It is a broken system that often leads to death and betrayal.

 

But there was an exception. A person who did not follow any of these rules and did whatever he wanted to do.

 

His name was Orihara Izaya.

 

He was a special case, the type of person who dives head first into dangerous situations almost like an adrenaline junkie. Humans were his toys and he loved to play with them. Each human emotion he witnessed brought joy to his needy heart. Vice versa pushing his humans to their emotional/physical limit made him feel closer to being a god. 

 

Yes, he is known as the demon of the underground mafia world. Not only was he highly intelligent but he was also strong. Not so much physically, but his flexibility has gotten him out of many bad fights. 

 

Especially those with Heiwajima Shizuo, the enigma of violence. One punch from the blonde makes a person wish they were never born. The scrutinizing pain flourishes throughout the body leaving behind only the pounding sensation of the heartbeat thundering in his poor victims. These two enigmas were famous in Ikebukuro and everyone always says, “Don’t get involved with Orihara Izaya or Heiwajima Shizuo, if you do it’s already too late.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Izaya’s Shinjuku Apartment

 

“Hahaha, Shizu-chan truly is a monster.” 

 

Spinning in his chair Izaya laughed at a video sent to him involving Shizuo beating up some gang members sent to him by his one and only Prince Charming. This was his fourth time watching the video and he just couldn’t get enough of Shizuo. The sounds of bones breaking, the shrill screams and the blood pouring out of numerous people, it was just fascinating. Arriving at the middle of the video, he slowed down the watching speed to catch the furious look painted on Shizuo’s face, taking a screenshot with his phone, Izaya saved it to a file and made a mental note to himself to put it in the official folder. It was about time that he moved on to a different subject since Simon’s voice kept growing louder and louder in his head with that single phrase,  _ You’re obsessed with Shizuo aren’t you?  _ Clicking his tongue Izaya’s joyful face turned into one full of sourness. 

 

Putting his spinning to a halt, Izaya dragged his chair towards his computer, after having moved so far away from it. “Now let’s see what my dear humans are up to.” Pressing numerous buttons to get into his highly secured computer Izaya smiled widely looking forward to work. He loved watching his humans' daily interactions and habits, observing the natural instincts ingrained in them. Izaya controlled the whole city, there was not one thing that occurred that he didn’t know about and that made him giddy. It wasn’t just Shinjuku he kept watch of, but also Ikebukuro his hometown. Even though  _ many  _ people attempted to drive him away, it only served in drawing him further into the drama that usually unfolds. “Seems like Aoba-kun is causing quite a stir.” Surfing through various websites, Izaya finally logged onto his favorite chat room.

 

**Kanra joined the chat**

 

Kanra: Yahooo~ 

 

Kanra: Did anyone see what the blue squares are up to?~ 

 

Kanra: Scaryyy (ノдヽ)

 

**Setton joined the chat**

 

Setton: Oh? 

 

Setton: Things have been peaceful lately

 

Setton: Besides the fights

 

**Taro Tanaka joined the chat**

 

TaroTanaka: It seems like they’re diving into new criminal activities

 

Kanra: Ohhhhh

 

Kanra: And what’s that?

 

TaroTanaka: Abilities

 

Kanra: Abilities?? What is that? Juggling? Magic? 

 

Setton: …

 

TaroTanaka: Sorry that’s all I know

 

Kanra: Booooo

 

Kanra: That doesn’t help at all! 

 

Kanra: Actually….

 

Kanra: Is it like the headless rider?

 

Setton: ?!!

 

Kanra: What’s up Setton?

 

Kanra: Troubled?

 

Setton: Nothing just surprising…

 

Kanra: What’s with the “...” 

 

Kanra: Do you have a secret?

 

**Bakyura has entered the chat**

 

Bakyura: Die 

 

Kanra: Why is Bakyura telling me to die!

 

Bakyura: Die 

 

Kanra: You’re terrible!!! ( ･´Д｀･)ﾉ

 

**[Entered into private chat room]**

Kanra: And so?

 

Kanra: What do you have for me?

 

Kanra: Ne

 

Kanra: Kida-kun

 

Bakyura: The blue squares are diving into another gangs territory. 

 

Bakyura: The Port Mafia in Yokohama. 

 

Kanra: I need a little bit more detail~

 

Bakyura: ….

 

Bakyura: They’re going after a really strong person, I’ve heard it’s someone named Dazai Osamu.

 

Bakyura: I don’t know much else besides that, something about expanding their territory and going after these ability users who seem to vary in powers. 

 

Kanra: Hmm

 

Kanra: Arigatou Kida-kun

 

Kanra: I promise to let go of her soon~ 

 

Kanra: Until next time

 

**[Back to normal chat]**

 

Kanra: Alright guys I guess I’ll have fun with all of you later

 

Kanra: Kanra-chan out!!  ☆☆ V(￣▽￣)V☆☆

 

**Kanra has left the chat**

 

“Dazai Osamu huh?” Reaching into his pocket Izaya pulled out his wallet opening it to get a folded picture inside. Glancing at it, he traced the picture of himself with a young child who held a black notebook. “Seems like you’ve grown up quite a bit since the last time I saw you.” 

 

Flashbacks ran through Izaya, making him scowl a bit as memories he wished to forget invaded his head. “Tch. And here I thought you finally went and died…” Getting up to dust off his pants Izaya stretched his limbs like a feline and watched over the city as the sun began to fall. “Oh, well seems like I might still get the chance to witness the most astounding facial expression when death finally overtakes you.” Taking a deep breath, Izaya smiled sweetly as he began humming a tone, skipping towards the door. 

 

“Maybe I should visit Shizu-chan. Since I’m feeling irritated.” 

 

As the door shut with extreme force the photo Izaya carried fell gently on the floor. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this chapter! So many voices in my head lol. Special thanks to my friend Cartoon_Chick who is new to ao3 and is already helping me with some rewording and editing :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m Yumi. 
> 
> Today I will be contributing to the skk fandom! I’m on twitter as yumiarato and would love to get to know some of you! I’m going to fix up the summary soon but I wanted to push out this chapter first. This chapter is mostly dialogue sorry about that. I wanted to test out how to write their interactions with one another first before heading straight into the plot. I’ve been a Shizaya stan for such a long time that I just really wanted to see them interact with Dazai and Chuuya! I was inspired to merge these two universes because of pictures I’ve seen online with both pairings in them and from the multiple fics I've read from setosdarkness, truly beautiful T^T♡
> 
> Hopefully, I’m able to bring these characters to life properly! Thank you for reading♡


End file.
